Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling the events of the Railway Series, the television series and the railways of Sodor: =1806= * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladswail built. * The Skarloey Railway is opened. * Neil is built. =1853= * The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. =1864= * Skarloey is built. * Bertram is built. =1865= * Skarloey arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability, and has a cab installed. =1866= * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. * Bertram arrives on Sodor. =1869= * Whiff is built. =1870= * The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. * Emily is built. =1875= * Stepney is built. =1879= * Duke is built. =1880= * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Victoria is built. * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. * The Mines Engine is built. =1881= * Petit is built. =1883= * The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. =1886= * Whiff's side tanks are added. =1887= * Tim is built. =1892= * Whiff is rebuilt into a 4-2-2. The well tank is removed, the side tanks are expanded, and the two-cylinder Worsdell-von Borries compounding system is applied. =1894= * Merlin is built. =1895= * Godred is built. * Ernest is built. * Wilfred is built. =1896= * Edward is built. * Godred arrives on Sodor. * Ernest arrives on Sodor. * Culdee is built and arrives on Sodor. * Shane Dooiney is built and arrives on Sodor. =1897= * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. * Wilfred arrives on Sodor. * Percy is built. * Eagle is built. =1898= * Jim is built. =1899= * Donald and Douglas are built. * Lady is built. =1900= * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred dies, falls down the cliff and is taken out of service. =1901= * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintainance after the events of Godred's death. * Harvey is built. =1902= * Whiff is rebuilt into a 2-2-4T. =1903= * Toby is built. * Billy is built. * Falcon is built. * Proteus is built. * Albert is built. =1904= * Molly is built. * Flora is built. =1905= * Falcon is rebuilt with a rear pony truck. =1906= * Fearless Freddie is built. =1911= * The Reverend W. Awdry is born. =1912= * Stepney is rebuilt. =1913= * Thomas is built. =1914= * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth & Suddery railways. * Sir Topham Hatt II is born. * Hank is built. =1915= * Thomas arrives on Sodor. * James is built. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. =1916= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. * Johnny Morris is born. =1917= * Stanley is built. * Peel Godred E1-E4 are built and arrive on Sodor. * Petit is rebuilt into a 2-6-2 petrol engine. =1918= * Duncan is built. =1919= * Smudger is built. * Jerry is built. =1920= * Edward arrives on Sodor. * Henry is built. * Trevor is built. * George is built. =1922= * Eagle arrives on Sodor. * Gordon is built and arrives on Sodor. * 98462 and 87546 arrive on Sodor and are shortly sent packing. * Henry arrives on Sodor. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. * Lord Harry is built. =1923= * Victoria arrives on Sodor and is made into a summerhouse at an Elsbridge orchard. * Alaric is built. * Eric is built. * Stuart is built. * Rex is built. =1924= * The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. =1926= * Fergus is built. =1927= * Annie and Clarabel are built. * Merlin is renamed "Bert". * Bert is rebuilt into a 0-8-2 tender engine. =1928= *Petit's remains are left lying. =1929= * Duck is built. * The spiteful breakvan is built. * Peter is built. =1931= * Peter is given a rear stabilising bogie and a body of mock-steam outline. * Elizabeth is built. * Tim dies in a fall into a ravine. The death of the ghost engine =1932= * Oliver is built. * Blister I and Blister II are built. * Stanley is built. =1934= * Terence is built. =1935= * Spencer is built. =1937= * George Carlin is born. * Willie Rushton is born. =1938= * David Mitton is born. =1939= * Gordon is overhauled. * Gordon is rebuilt with Stanier parts and a Fowler tender. * Colin is built. =1940= * Christopher Awdry is born. * Bulgy is built. * Toad is built. * Ringo Starr is born. * Death of Edward's ghost engine =1941= * Sir Topham Hatt III (Stephen Hatt) is born. =1942= * Rosie is built. * Neville is built. =1944= * Sixteen is built. =1945= * Michael Brandon is born. * Rocky is built. * Rosie arrives on Sodor. * Elizabeth arrives on Sodor. * The Three Railway Engines is published. =1946= * James arrives on Sodor. * Thomas is given his branch line. * James is rebuilt into a 2-6-0 with the removal of front sandbox and proper brakes. * Arthur is built. * Stanley/Smudger breaks down and is scrapped. * Elizabeth is abandoned in a shed. * Thomas the Tank Engine is published. =1947= * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branches are closed. * Duke is sheeted and abandoned in shed. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. =1948= * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". * Bertie is built and arrives on Sodor. * Terence arrives on Sodor. * James the Red Engine is published. =1949= * Henry, Gordon and James go on strike. * Percy arrives on Sodor. * Harold is built. * Hector is built. * Tank Engine Thomas Again is published. =1950= * Henry is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled. * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash when pulling the Flying Kipper. * Fred is built. * Troublesome Engines is published. =1951= * Thomas has a brush with the law after he is booked for travelling from Anopha Quarry without cowcatchers or sideplates. * Toby arrives on Sodor. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively. * Henry the Green Engine is published. =1952= * Michael Angelis is born. * Mavis is built. * The abandonment of Great Waterton and Sodor Tramways. * Trevor is scrapped and saved by Edward. * Toby the Tram Engine is published. =1953= * Pierce Brosnan is born. * Bill and Ben are built. * Splatter and Dodge are built. * Diesel is built. * Arry and Bert are built * Wilbert is built. * Kevin is built. * Barry is built. * Gordon the Big Engine is published. =1954= *Rusty is built. *Edward the Blue Engine is published. =1955= * Duck arrives on Sodor. * Mark V is built and arrives on Sodor. * Four Little Engines is published. =1956= * Sir Topham Hatt I dies. * Daisy is built. * Ted Robbins is born. * Percy the Small Engine is published. =1957= * City of Truro pays a visit to Sodor. * Diesel arrives on Sodor, but is sent packing shortly after. * The Eight Famous Engines is published. =1958= * Alec Baldwin is born. * BoCo is built. * Rusty arrives on Sodor. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey returns from being mended and mentions his twin Talyllyn. * Cora , Ada, Jane and Mabel, Gertrude and Millicent are purchased for the Skarloey Railway. * Freddie's departure from the Skarloey Railway. * Duck and the Diesel Engine is published. =1959= * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. * The spiteful breakvan gets crushed by Douglas. * The Little Old Engine is published. =1960= * D199 is built. * The Diesel is built. * Old Stuck-Up is built. * Stepney is rescued by Rusty and arrives on Sodor. * Murdoch is built. * The formation of the Sodor Construction Company. * Petit is renamed CoBoCo. * The Twin Engines is published. =1961= * Diesel 10 is built. * Daisy arrives on Sodor. * D7101 is built. * Peel Godred Electric Multiple Units are built and arrive on Sodor. * Branch Line Engines is published. =1962= * Mavis arrives on Sodor, and used as a shunting engine at Anopha Quarry. * Peter Sam gets a Gisel funnel. * Sir Handel gets "steamroller" wheels. * Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. * Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. * Alaric arrives on Sodor. * Eric arrives on Sodor. * Salty is built. * Derek is built. * Gallant Old Engine is published. =1963= * Stepney visits on Sodor. * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine is published. =1964= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. * Culdee returns to Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". * Wendell is built. * Mountain Engines is published. =1965= * Skarloey Railway is celebrated. * BoCo arrives on Sodor. * Barry is scrapped, however in 1994, he got rescued, therefore he either died and was brought back to life or survived when he was scrapped. * Very Old Engines is published. =1966= * Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. * Mike is built. * Main Line Engines is published. =1967= * Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor, to service the Arlesdale Railway. * Small Railway Engines is published. =1968= * Diesels D199 and D7101 arrive on Sodor. * D7101 is renamed "Bear", whilst D199 is sent away. * Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. * Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. * Scruffey gets pulled apart by Oliver and is scrapped. =1969= * Bulgy arrived on Sodor and is turned into a henhouse. * Duke is discovered by Mr. Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. =1972= * Bert is rebuilt into a narrow gauge outline with a taller chimney, dome and cab. =1973= * Peel Godred Goods Engines are built and arrive on Sodor. =1975= * Petit/CoBoCo's Fordson petrol engine is replaced with a Perkins P6 diesel engine. =1976= * Jock is built. * Bert is rebuilt with a larger boiler. * Pip and Emma are built. =1980= * Thomas is overhauled. * Thomas is rebuilt with longer extended side tanks and dipped running-plates at both front and rear. * Diesel 10 arrives on Sodor. * Splatter and Dodge arrive on Sodor. * The Magic Railroad is discovered. * Lady arrives on Sodor. * Wendell arrives on Sodor. =1984= * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. * Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. * Peter is rebuilt again, and a modern diesel outline replaced the fake steam body. * Peter is renamed "Frank". =1985= * Madge arrives on Sodor. * Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor. =1986= * The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. * CoBoCo is renamed "Sigrid of Arlesdale" and arrives on Sodor. =1987= * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. * Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. =1990= * After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. =1991= * A forest is pulverized by a storm and Henry rescues it. =1992= * Mighty Mac is built. =1993= * Donald and Douglas need help from Wilbert, but as Percy is away, Wilbert is redirected to Thomas' branch. =1994= * Barry is rescued by Donald and Douglas and arrives on Sodor. =1995= * The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. * Scruffey is rebuilt and purchased by the Sodor Mines. =1996= * Ivo Hugh is built. * Willie Rushton dies. =1997= * The Reverend W. Awdry dies. * Sir Topham Hatt II dies. =1998= * Cranky arrives on Sodor. * Scruffey apparently gets buried by a landslide. * Derek arrives on Sodor. * Splatter and Dodge are purchased by the Sodor Ironworks and renamed 'Arry and Bert respectively. * Toby discovers Bertram. * Thomas and Percy save Old Slow Coach from being scrapped. * Tiger Moth arrives at Dryaw Airfield and is grounded for reckless flying. * Duncan gets a fright * Thumper is bought to drill rock from a new quarry. * Three Horrid Lorries are brought to service on Sodor, but removed shortly after due to difficulties. =2000= * Thomas and the Magic Railroad is released on July 26. =2001= * Billy is overhauled. =2002= *Percy sees spooky things happen at the quarry on the branch line to Maithwaite. * Cyril gets replaced by a foghorn, but an accident gets reinstated. *Cranky gets ticked off at Salty and drops the pipes, knocking over the shed *Duncan falls into a muddy pond after getting angry at Rusty, Skarloey and Rheneas *Harold falls into a haystack while carrying sacks of mail. *Toby comes to the rescue of lambs; * Salty arrives on Sodor. * Harvey arrives on Sodor. * Elizabeth is re-discovered and restored to her original beauty. * Jack arrives on Sodor and joins the Sodor Construction Company. * Duncan's whistle is replaced with an organ for a little while. =2003= * Emily arrives on Sodor. * Fergus arrives on Sodor. * Arthur arrives on Sodor. * Murdoch arrives on Sodor. * Spencer visits Sodor with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. * Bulgy is reinstated to service and is converted to be a Vegetable Bus. * Victor is built =2005= * Sodor Airport is built. * Diesel 10 is returned to service. * Mighty Mac arrives on Sodor. * Molly arrives on Sodor. * Neville arrives on Sodor. * Dennis arrives on Sodor. =2006= * The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. * Rocky arrives on Sodor. * Freddie returns to Skarloey Railway. * Jeremy arrives on Sodor. =2007= * Victoria is returned to service. * Whiff arrives on Sodor. * Hector arrives on Sodor. * Billy arrives on Sodor. * Great Waterton is rediscovered. * Stanley arrives on Sodor. * Hiro is built =2008= * David Mitton dies. * George Carlin dies. * Hank arrives on Sodor. * Sodor Tramways is rediscovered. * Flora arrives on Sodor. =2009= * Hiro arrives on Sodor. * Kevin arrives on Sodor. * Victor arrives on Sodor. Category:Railway Series Category:Television Series